


Unusual Therapy

by Jekkah



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-09
Updated: 2012-09-09
Packaged: 2017-11-13 21:32:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jekkah/pseuds/Jekkah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JJ comforts Strauss with her unusual brand of therapy after a rough case. *Written for the latest smut challenge for The Smut Challenge Group on Facebook*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unusual Therapy

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: This was written for the latest smut challenge for The Smut Challenge Group on Facebook (come join!). My chosen character was JJ and my assigned character was Strauss. The scenario for all of the challenge was “emotions boil over after a case turns personal.”
> 
> Disclaimer: If I owned it, Will LaMontague would be dead.
> 
> Enjoy!

JJ smiled as she closed the hotel door. There was a hot bubble bath, a glass of wine, and a little “me time” in her immediate future now that she had made sure a drunken Prentiss was tucked away in her bed. It had been a rough case as so many of them seemed to be anymore. Adding to the stress of this one, however, was the addition of Section Chief Erin Strauss. Someone, somewhere, decided that she needed more field experience and the BAU was the unlucky recipient. At least, JJ mused as she dropped her coat on her bed, this time Strauss didn't insult the LEOs. No, she was uncharacteristically quiet ever since the body of the brunette eighteen-year-old was discovered three days ago.

Shaking her head, JJ vowed to push all thoughts of Strauss out of her head and concentrate only on herself for the evening. She felt a sudden rush of gratitude towards Hotch for insisting that they leave in the morning instead of immediately following the case. She wasn't ready to get back to her real life just yet, filled with guilt and pain over her break-up with Will. JJ had just stepped into the bathroom when her phone rang.

“This better be damn important, Garcia,” JJ growl into the phone. “I was just about to enjoy a relaxing bath.”

“I promise, Gumdrop,” Garcia swore, “that I wouldn't be calling unless you were needed. Our esteemed Section Chief needs help.”

JJ snorted. “You could say that again.”

Garcia let out an amused sigh. “She needs your special brand of help. This case really hit home for her. The last victim looked a lot like her oldest daughter; her oldest daughter who is no longer speaking to her because of her parents' divorce, even though the fault of the divorce is squarely on that rat of an ex-husband of hers. Just how many times can a woman be expected to turn away from knowledge of her cheating spouse?”

“When did you get so close with her anyway?” JJ asked, cutting off Garcia's tirade. She was already freshening herself up in the bathroom mirror.

“Turns out we have a mutual friend. We bonded at Stephanie's over wine one night.” Garcia paused. “Trust me, Jayje. She needs your help to forget about all of this.”

JJ shook her hair out. “What makes you think she isn't going to turn me away and report me to the Bureau?”

Garcia hesitated, briefly. “Because she already knows about your brand of therapy and she hasn't done anything yet.”

“How-”

“Please, just go to her,” Garcia pleaded, cutting off JJ's question. “I promise, she'll be receptive.”

JJ let out a long breath. “Okay, but if this goes awry, I'm taking you down with me.”

“Deal,” Garcia agreed with a chuckle. “Go get her, tiger.”

JJ rolled her eyes as she ended the call and tossed her phone on the bed. Smoothing out her clothes one last time, she rose her head high and marched out of the room. Strauss' room was at the end of the hall, slightly apart from the rest of the team. Whether that was by design or simply a result of hotel booking, she couldn't be sure, but she was glad for it. She wasn't sure how the rest of the team would take what she was about to do. JJ took a deep breath before knocking on Strauss door.

“Agent Jareau,” Strauss said, coolly. Her voice was even, but her eyes revealed her surprise. “To what do I owe this pleasure?”

“I was told that you may need some 'help' with this case,” JJ answered, just as evenly.

Strauss pursed her lips, but swept her arm to invite JJ inside. “I see you have been talking to Ms. Garcia.”

JJ nodded. “So, you know why I'm here, then?”

“I do.” Strauss crossed the room to sit at the small table. “I fail to see how your specific brand of comfort would help, however.”

“It's simply a chance to lose yourself for awhile; to keep the thoughts at bay to get a good night's sleep.” JJ sat in the other chair. She placed on hand over Strauss,' rubbing her fingers over Strauss' hand with just a slight bit of heat. “It's up to you whether you want to take it. I do have to say, that no one has yet regretted the comfort that I've provided.”

Strauss sighed. “Well, nothing else seems to be working so I guess we'll try it your way.”

JJ smiled, slowly. “You can stop at anytime. You just have to let me know. Now, tell me, what do you like?”

“Well, I-”

“Tell you what,” JJ advised when Strauss' voice trailed off uncomfortably, “why don't you let me lead this dance?”

Strauss froze, her eyes wide before nodding.

JJ stood, pulling Strauss up, too. “Excellent. Why don't we start with a massage?”

Strauss nodded again, not quite trusting her voice. She stood in wonderment as JJ flitted about the room. First, JJ pulled down the comforter and top sheet from the bed. Next, she went into the bathroom, returning with two towels that she laid out on the bed. Finally, she pulled out a small bottle from her pocket, setting it on the side table.

“Relax,” JJ whispered, standing in front of Strauss. She ran her hand up Strauss' arm before cupping her cheek. JJ kissed Strauss' lips, letting them linger just a little bit, but put no pressure behind it. Even so, Strauss felt her body warm all the way to her toes. “Lay down on the bed.”

Taking a deep breath, JJ followed her to the bed. She knelt beside Strauss, letting her eyes rove over the older woman's body. Strauss' skin was amazingly smooth and JJ found herself longing to touch every inch of it. Looking closely at her eyes, however, JJ could see the stress and sadness there as the case really had taken its toll. With renewed determination, JJ set about her task.

“You're beautiful,” JJ told her. JJ licked her lips as she slowly released the buttons on Strauss' cream blouse. She leaned down and nipped Strauss' ear, whispering, “Turn over.”

“Okay,” Strauss breathed, her first word in nearly twenty minutes. 

JJ drew her blouse off as Strauss turned. JJ released the clasp of Strauss' bra, placing a wet kiss in the center of her back. Her tongue darted out to take a small slick. “You taste delicious.”

A small tremor went through Strauss, exciting them both. As JJ reached over to grab the bottle of French Vanilla massage oil from the side table, she thought over the many times she had done this for various team members. Each person had their own preferences that fit their unique personalities. Rossi liked to take her to upscale hotels and see how many orgasms he could give her before coming himself. His record stood at three and a half, but he was determined to beat that. Prentiss like to take control from the minute JJ walked into the room and dominate her for the rest of the night. Reid, ever the shy one around women, had only managed to work his way up to kissing while they were in the same bed. He preferred to be held while the demons whispered to him. Garcia, too, was more subtle, though she leaned more towards heavy petting and drugging kisses in her “therapy.” Morgan, like so often in life, took her fast and furious, bent over his desk or hers when she had had her own office. Once in Rossi's office, too, but she never asked why he felt compelled to do it there. Hotch, however, was her white whale. He knew what she did and even occasionally pointed her in the direction of someone in need, but had thus far refused all help for himself. If she was completely honest with herself, it made her want him in the worst way.

Shaking her head, JJ brought her focus back to the task at hand. She brushed Strauss' soft hair to the side and drizzled some of the edible oil on Strauss' back. JJ rubbed the oil into Strauss' shoulders, smiling at the grateful groans that Strauss was producing. JJ continued her gentle ministrations down Strauss' back, taking the time to kiss and lick as she went. Reaching Strauss' navy skirt, JJ slowly pulled down the zipper. She moved the skirt down Strauss' legs, letting the fabric caress Strauss' legs. She tossed the skirt onto the floor.

Straddling Strauss' legs, JJ began to knead her ass. She moved her thumbs in deliberate circles over the white lace of Strauss' panties. She brushed over Strauss' center, delighted to find her already wet and waiting for JJ. Desperate for a taste, but knowing she needed to draw the massage out some more, JJ forced herself to move lower over Strauss' legs. She indulged herself with a nip to Strauss' inner thigh that had Strauss arching with a gasp.

Concluding her massage of the back side of Strauss, JJ ordered Strauss to turn over once again. Strauss complied without comment. Her light eyes burned with desire and JJ knew Strauss would be putty in her hands. JJ removed Strauss bra. She bent down to capture Strauss' lips, only to veer off at the last minute to deliver a languid lick up Strauss' neck.

JJ took more of the massage oil and rubbed it languidly into Strauss' breasts, taking note of the sensitivity of Strauss' nipples. JJ used her tongue to remove all of the oil from Strauss' breasts, careful to avoid the nipples. Strauss squirmed nearly out of her skin as JJ refused to touch her where she most wanted her.

“Please,” Strauss begged, finally finding her voice. Her head shook rapidly on the bed. “Please.”

JJ smirked before latching onto Strauss' left breast, suckling her deeply. Strauss called out in ecstasy while JJ used one hand to fondled her free breast and the other to lightly touch up and down Strauss' body. JJ released Strauss' breast with a pop working her way to the other breast, giving it the same attention as the first.

JJ sat up, suddenly. She continued to massage Strauss' body, working on her stomach before heading down to her thighs. Strauss watched with unadulterated lust in her eyes as JJ worked on her feet. JJ sat back on her heels, her own eyes roaming over Strauss. Her nipples were erect and glistening with JJ's saliva, but the rest of her looked entirely relaxed.

Moving up Strauss' body once again, JJ bent down and flicked her tongue over Strauss' lips. Without warning, JJ plundered Strauss mouth as if attempting to exact her tonsils. After a few moments of passivity, Strauss began her own assault on JJ's mouth, weaving her hands into JJ's silky hair to keep her close. JJ snaked one of the hands down Strauss' body and under her panties. JJ searched through the damp curls to find her pleasure button.

Strauss broke off their kisses with a heave. “Oh God!”

Continuously circling Strauss' clitoris, JJ once again took Strauss mouth, causing her let out tiny moans. Strauss' body grew tighter and tighter as she ramped up higher and higher towards her release. JJ swallowed her cries as Strauss' orgasm exploded, causing flashes of light to sparkle behind her eyelids.

JJ let up the intensity of her strokes to allow Strauss to come back to earth gently. JJ kissed down Strauss' body, taking care to pay special attention to her breasts. She pulled Strauss' panties off of her body and threw them against the wall. She pushed Strauss' thighs apart, lowering her mouth to Strauss' center. Starting with a long, sensual lick, JJ attacked her with a ferocity that had Strauss quickly vibrating with need as she raced towards her second climax.

She looked up long enough to mutter, “You taste even more amazing than I imagined,” before returning to her task. JJ slipped one finger then two inside of Strauss, rubbing the inside. Sweat poured off of Strauss as she strained to reach completion. JJ added a third finger, hitting just the right spot. Strauss' entire body shook as she screamed out JJ's name.

JJ laid her head on Strauss' thigh, watching as she came into awareness once again. She smiled warmly, “You're beautiful when you come.”

Strauss' cheeks heated up even as her body cooled. “I feel completely boneless. And wonderful. Thank you.”

“It was my pleasure, ma'am,” JJ assured her, slowly rising from the bed.

“I should-”

JJ shook her head. “No. This was all about you. I'll take care of myself later.” 

Humming to herself, JJ wandered into the bathroom. She returned with a wet washcloth, cleaning Strauss up. She rolled Strauss to the side to remove the towels from the bed and brought up the sheet and comforter to cover Strauss' naked body. 

JJ kissed Strauss forehead. “You should sleep fine tonight. Please let me know if you are ever in need of some... unusual therapy.”

Without waiting for a reply, JJ strolled out of the hotel room, shutting off the lights as she went. Her body felt on fire and she was sure that she could come with the slightest touch. Running her tongue over her lips, she could still taste Strauss. That realization made her skin practically reverberate. Knowing that being alone wouldn't satisfy her need tonight, she turned towards Hotch's room.

Tonight, she wasn't taking no as an answer.

END


End file.
